Hide and Seek
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Après tout, c'est bien de ça dont il s'agit: un cache-cache éternel où le perdant y laisse sa vie...


**Nom :** Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer :** SK ne m'appartient pas, blabla…

**Personnages :** Hao, Jeanne, _Ren (indirectement)_

**Note :** … J'aime pas trop celui-là - du moins la deuxième partie. Pour des raisons évidentes. %) Comme, en fin de compte, j'ai de gros doutes sur le 61 (toutes les idées qui me viennent sont des HJ et ça me saoule) me suis débrouillée pour faire un geste pour Rea-chan %)

Au départ, il faisait partie du challenge des mille mots... Mais je pensais que #Animal de compagnie s'intitulait Chat - ce qui n'est pas le cas... Donc j'avais plus de thème, et tout se terminait sans atteindre les mille mots fatidiques... Donc je crois que je vais garder ça comme ça %)

* * *

><p><em>En fait, c'est une sorte de jeu. Un jeu mortel, dangereux dont il est le maître et elle uniquement un challenger. Un jeu dans lequel le moindre pas de travers la tuera, aussi sûrement qu'une des longues lames de l'Iron Maiden. <em>_C'est un cache-cache sans cachettes, une course qu'elle ne doit jamais arrêter, même pour jeter un regard en arrière, sous peine d'être rattrapée par son adversaire. C'est une fuite en avant. _

_La jeune fille est pleinement consciente des règles et des conséquences de ce jeu, de cet accord, sans qu'il ne les aie jamais prononcées à voix haute. Pour elle, tout est normal, car rien n'est plus normal pour l'enfant des rues que ces contrats qui n'amusent que les prédateurs aux visages humains._

_N'en parler à personne. De toute façon, personne ne pourrait comprendre, et surtout pas son entourage. Marco? Il ne pourrait rien y changer et ne ferait que troubler son jugement. Les autres X-Laws? Ils lui font confiance, comment comprendraient-ils? Et les autres participants sont hors d'atteinte. Yoh Asakura et ses amis ont suffisamment de problèmes à eux tous seuls. Aussi, n__e jamais baisser sa garde. En tant que tout-puissant Shaman, il est toujours à l'affût d'une faiblesse, d'une faille qui lui permettrait de la détruire - ou pire, de lui prouver qu'elle ne peut avoir raison, ce qui réduirait en cendres ses dernières résistances. Elle doit rester forte, même quand la nuit vient et que ses poumons menacent d'exploser à force de se gorger d'eau._

_Deux règles simples, qui précèdent d'autres toutes aussi simples, mais aussi impossibles à suivre pour la jeune fille. Chaque fois qu'il élimine un participant, à chaque fois qu'il s'en prend aux siens, elle sait parfaitement qu'il la voit trembler, se mordre la lèvre, cligner des yeux plus souvent que nécessaire. Elle perd du terrain. Commence à se faire peur quand elle comprend qu'elle ne ressent presque rien en éliminant d'autres participants. Elle devient comme lui. Cela la terrifie. Elle rompt donc la seconde règle, elle rompt leur accord, et cela ne peut que présager qu'un fin terrible pour les uns comme les autres. __Il ne devrait pas pouvoir l'atteindre. Il devrait être loin d'elle, séparé par la violence de sa folie et par toutes les morts qu'il a provoquées - mais il ne l'est pas et elle le sent, comme une vérité honteuse qui sonne à ses oreilles. Elle n'est pas différente de lui. Rien que le fait de pouvoir le penser, de pouvoir s'en rendre compte, lui donne la nausée, comme si son sang refusait de couler dans le bon sens._

_Chaque jour, l'Iron Maiden sourit à Lyzerg, à Marco, et leur cache ses mains tremblantes et tachées de son propre sang. Ne pas les impliquer. C'est stupide, ils le sont déjà, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. S'ils devaient tout savoir, ils seraient encore plus en danger... Après tout, s'ils y croient, ils auront une chance - alors que s'ils comprenaient ce qu'elle vit, ils seraient irrémédiablement destinés à la défaite._

_Dans ses cauchemars, parfois, il tend la main vers elle, et elle a beau reculer, le repousser de toutes ses forces, il parvient toujours à l'attraper. C'est cela, le pire: sa fin est programmée. Tout est déjà écrit d'avance dans l'esprit du maître du jeu. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle restera toujours trop faible, à la fois sur le plan du furyoku mais aussi celui du contrôle pur - et c'est cela qui importe, en fin de compte - pour le vaincre. Elle est condamnée à rester deuxième. Hors il n'y a pas de deuxième dans le tournoi. Il n'y a que des morts et du néant._

_Alors, quand elle se réveille, elle a encore l'odeur du sang dans sa bouche, et la voix moqueuse du jeune homme à ses oreilles._

**_'Attrapée.'_**

* * *

><p>Parfois - seulement parfois - il va à sa rencontre. Pas sous sa forme normale - il se l'est interdit après la naissance de Men - mais il vient la voir, silencieux prédateur aux yeux d'ambre pointant le bout de son nez devant sa fenêtre. Elle ne le voit pas - ça aussi, il se l'est interdit. Il n'arrive que lorsqu'elle est profondément endormie, abandonnée à Morphée comme une toute petite fille, la toute petite fille avec qui il jouait à chat durant le tournoi.<p>

Malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu penser de lui, il sait parfaitement qu'il n'a aucun droit sur elle. La plupart des épreuves qu'elle a dû traverser sont de son fait, que ce soit la trahison de sa première figure paternelle ou la mort de sa famille. Maintenant qu'elle est enfin heureuse, il devrait la laisser tranquille, elle le mérite. Tout cela, il se le répète en longeant le mur, puis en sautant le portail et en rentrant dans le jardin. Il se le hurle quand il traverse la terasse, il le répète comme un mantra en pénétrant dans sa chambre, mais il finit quand même par arriver devant elle.

Cette fois-là, comme toujours, Ren est en déplacement. Il n'a aucune envie de croiser le Tao. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est scruter les traits lâchés de l'Iron Maiden comme s'ils pouvaient lui apporter une réponse.

Ils ne le font pas.

Il n'est plus le maître du jeu depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ren<span> :** … _*balance coup de pied au chat*_

**Rain :** Ah nan, les persos de Rea-chan restent chez elle! Ici pitchou Ren, tu n'existe même pas! Nan mais sans blague, mon cerveau est déjà encombré des persos que j'aime, si en plus je dois me taper ceux que j'aime pas...

**Hao :** *_le brûle quand même pour avoir osé le toucher*_

**Jeanne :** … *_envoie Shamash après Ren*_

**Hao :** Tiens, t'es de mon côté maintenant?

**Jeanne :** … Nan. Mais la violence sur les animaux est stupide.

**Hao :** ...T'es au courant que c'était moi,le chat en question?

**Jeanne :** Oui.

**Hao :** ... Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre...


End file.
